


Two Steps Forward

by buffywrites



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Come Shot, Door Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffywrites/pseuds/buffywrites
Summary: Ten had only meant to tease Johnny.After an exhausting practice he had wanted to finally get to spend some time with Johnny.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 71





	Two Steps Forward

The door shook against its hinges with a loud creak as their bodies pressed heavily against it's wooden frame. Their hands moved frantically along each others bodies, pushing at fabric to grope at dripping wet skin. Johnny's tight grip on his waist slid further and further down until one hand slipped past the waistband of his sweats and onto his bare ass. 

"Jesus." Johnny choked out at the realization that Ten had come over with not underwear one, almost willingly something like this to happen. He pushed his mouth back on Ten's, nearly knocking their teeth together with his strength.

This kiss wasn't the sweet and gentle kind Ten had expected from Johnny. It was sloppy and intense. Years of yearning and unresolved tension bubbling up onto the surface. Ten kissed back just as intensely, slipping his tongue into the taller mans mouth and deepening the fierce kiss.

Johnny must have felt encouraged by this addition because he began rhythmically grinding his hips against Ten's with more purpose. Trying to get as much friction on his hard cock as possible as it lay trapped behind the thin towel that hung haphazardly low on his hips. 

Ten had only ment to tease Johnny a little. After an exhausting practice he had wanted to finally get spend time with Johnny. They used to be inseparable but since their schedules were so conflicting and they were no longer bandmate just label mates it was almost impossible for them to hang out like before.

He knew Haechan wouldn't be in the dorm that night. He was out of town for a schedule with dream, so Ten thought it would be a perfect time to surprise his old friend. He texted Taeyong to open their dorm for him and the man had sleepily agreed. 

Johnny had been in the shower so Ten snuck in his empty room and tried to think of the ideal place to pop out from. But before he could hide the door opened to reveal a very wet and very naked Johnny.

Johnny entered the room with a white towel hanging low on his hips. His firm chest dripping with water as he stood shaking his hair of excess water. He used a hand to absentmindedly brush his hair out of his face and then froze when he noticed Ten standing in the middle of his room, mouth slightly open and gawking at him.

"Ten?" He said bewildered, it had been months since he had the chance to see his friend in person. Ten's eyes were still taking in every inch of the large man but when Johnny said his name again he snapped back into reality.

"Yes!" Ten cleared his throat and pointedly looked only at the face of the man in front of him and absolutely nowhere else. "I came here to suprise you! And keep you some company with Haechan gone." 

Johnny chuckled and shook his head, amused with Ten's antics. "Well I am suprised." As he said this he clucked his towel just a little tighter and Ten's eyes flicked down once again to his hips where the almost too small towel was being held onto like it was a lifeline.

"Am I making you nervous or something? It's not like I haven't been in room with you changing before." Ten teased with a slight smirk on his lips. He knew tonight was somehow different. The air in the room had an electricity to it and Johnny struggled to meet his the younger mans eyes.

"No." Johnny replied. "Not it's fine." He left out a soft breath as he shook his head but his evading gaze told Ten another story.

Ten knew he should probably excuse himself to the hallway. He could give Johnny some space to change and by time he was done the strange tension in the air would dissipate . They would watch a movie and laugh like old times. Fall asleep facing opposite directions but somehow waking up nose to nose in each other arms.

However , Ten didn't want to loose this chance. Whatever was happening between them in this moment had been the result of too many months apart and who knew when they would be alone like this again. 

He took a deliberately small step forward, looking into Johnny's dark eyes. Johnny let out a breathe and finally met Ten's gaze head on. Ten took another step forward, further this time. And then another until they were so close they could feel the heat radiating from each others bodies.So very close that Ten could smell body wash fragrance still clinging on Johnny's body.

The was a beat of silence where they just looked at each other. Ten was about to break lull with a teasing comment when Johnny leaned down and caught his mouth. The bruising kiss was enough to quiet any quip Ten's mind would've spat out and lead to the wandering hands and hot open mouth kissing that was preventing Ten from processing any higher brain functions.

Johnny's wandering hand became more focused in their efforts. They kneaded at Ten's ass checks so that the grinding of their shafts had more rhythm.

Ten left out a gasp as he felt the sweet friction of his hard cock against Johnny's. They kept the jilted humping going, the two of them letting out little moans and gasps at the heavenly sensations. But it wasn't enough.

Ten put one hand on Johnny's barechest and the other on his hip to pause his rhythm. Johnny looked at him questioning and then Ten took a few steps back and then slid off his sweatpants and his t-shirt. His eyes then met Johnny's and oh god the man was wrecked.

Johnny's mouth was swollen and red and there were little marks on his arm and shoulders of where Ten hand been gripping him for dear life and they ground against each other. 

"Your turn." Ten said voice raspy. Johnny let out a chuckle and then unwrapped his towel, letting it fall onto the ground.

This time it was Johnny who took the first steps forward, two impossibly long strides forward and pushed the shorter man onto the bed.

The mouths met again more passionate and somehow more desperate for each other. Ten slid his hand through Johnny's hair, hand stopping to grip at the base of his neck. Johnny was braced on top of him, forearms propped up on both sides of his head to prevent from squishing him.

Ten slid his other had to get a grip on their leaking members. Johnny's cock was about the same size as his only thicker and cut. Johnny let out an moan against his lips and Ten began to stroke them in his hand. It felt so much different than when he did it alone. The constant soundtrack of all the incredible little moans and gasps being forced out of Johnny was making him crazy.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Ten said as he came on his hand and left a sticky mess between them. Johnny sat up from his position on top of Ten to lean back and take his own dick in hand. His gaze wandered from Ten's swollen spit wet face to his smooth toned skin to his cum covered penis and he began to jerk himself faster. The site of Ten like this was enough to tip him over the edge. 

His cum splattered onto Ten's stomach adding to his own mess and Johnny then collapse down on the bed next to Ten. They laid patting and satiated for a few minutes before their brains came back online. 

"-m so grown by now..." Ten mumbled still catching his breath.

Johnny turned and looked at him eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I'm so gross right now." Ten complained. "It's drying on me. Your jizz."

"Your jizz too." Johnny said and let out a hearty laugh. "We can go shower... I don't think anyone would mind."

Ten turned to look at the beautiful man next to him and smiled. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is my first go at writing smut so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
